Another Way
by AGMV
Summary: FABREVANS. Quinn wants die because Kurt 'stole' her 'Prom Queen' tittle. Sam safe her and take her on her. is short


_**This FF is about that Quinn didn't win the "Prom Queen" tittle and She wants die. Not is the same prom. I have some errors but Im human. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**_

* * *

_**Cap. 1 **_  
_**The error**_

_A night that everyone was going to the prom, Quinn was looking her in the mirro. She wants win the prom queen tittle. She go to the closet and take a precious blue Dress. She knows that this dress was perfect to a Queen and she put it. Later she take the shoes and put it too. Minutes later in the door was Finn. The boyfriend of Quinn and the next King of the prom. She go out to received him to go to the prom. Quinn was so excited for be the queen like all years and Finn too. Finn was kissing her all the way, and Quinn just wanted win. She was so nervious for see all the dresses of the girls. When they was on the local, she saw Santana with a sexy red dress that was gergious. Quinn walked to Santana to tell her that she love the dress._

_''Hi Santana. I love your dress. Is like sexy but not of a queen''- Said Quinn looking Santana_

_''Are you sure? barbie, I will be the quinn''- Said Santana walking to go out of the local_

_Quinn knows that Santana wants be the next queen. After the party, the president of class take two papers. One King and One Queen. _

_''Thanks for coming. Now I will tell who is the queen and the king of this prom''-Said the boy_

_''The next King is...''- Said the boy looking the paper_

_Everybody was so nervious and looking the paper. _

_''Is Sam Evans!''- Said the boy looking Sam_

_Sam go to receive the tittle and wait for the queen one. He wants Santana or Quinn for Queen._

_''Now, We got the king. But whos the queen? The queen is...''- Said the boy looking the queen paper_

_''I am''- Said Quinn slowly and lowly_

_''Is... KURT HUMMEL''- Said the boy looking for Kurt_

_Everyone was crazy and Kurt was crying. Quinn was crying and go running for her house... She was so sad and depressed_

* * *

_Next day. Quinn was walking in the school and pushing all the people that was in the middle of the school because she know that her didnt win the "prom queen" on the prom. Quinn was losing the friends, the popularity and she was in depression that she won before the prom... She thinks that she always will be the prom queen but, she was wrong because the new queen was Kurt Hummel. Why she don't kill Kurt Hummel and this finish? Or maybe, Why she dont slap him so stronger?. No, she was very angry with everybody because all they voted for Kurt Hummel as queen prom. She was like Lucy, the girl that dont have friends and was alone all time. The girl that everyone is bullying her. Quinn walking around of the bathroom on the school crying and crying because she thinks that now she is a loser more like Rachel or someone on New Directions. Of course Quinn will not go to the club today, if she do Quinn will kill everyone on Glee club. Santana enter for the bathroom and look her like a crazy and loser one. Santana looks Quinn and ran slowly to Quinn. She know that Quinn needs some help._

_"Whats happending Quinn?"- Ask Santana looking the mirror_

_"I'm just angry. I dont win on the prom"- Said Quinn crying_

_''OH''- Said Santana_

_She go out of the bathroom running to her loocker and take some candies. Quinn ate some candies and close the looker, she wants be fat like when she was little. Sam found her in the floor crying in her looker. Sam knows that she needs some help and her was touching super slowly Quinn's hair._

_"Are you right?"- Ask Sam_

_"Your friend, Kurt, stole my queen tittle"- Said Quinn crying_

_"He dont stole it. He win with the votes."- Said Sam_

_Quinn look Sam and slap her so strong. She ran to the street for go to her house, but Sam was following her. Quinn was walking faster to cry in her house that nobody is there in school time. When Quinn enter to her stay out looking the house. Quinn go to the garage and found a rope and then she go to the room that in the window she can make the suicide. She put the rope in the window with a chair and She sit on her bed thinking. Outside ,Sam was looking the room of her and he saw the rope. Sam knows that Quinn will make a error and run to Quinn house to enter faster. Quinn put the rope on her neck and push the chair away. Now Quinn was dying but Sam was looking for her room. Quinn was so red and she was like a toy moving her legs. Rachel found her and put the chair behind Quinn and take a mirror to cut the rope._

_"What the...? Quinn dont die please"- Said Sam_

_After he cut the rope Quinn go down so red and looking died. Sam take her cellphone to call the hospital. Sam was crying in the floor after call the hospital and touching the red face of Quinn._

_"Why do you have to do this Quinn?"- Said Sam looking Quinn on the floor_

_The ambulance of the hospital take Quinn carefully and transport her to the hospital most close after they saw her so bad. In the hospital the doctor go out to talk with Sam about Quinn._

_"You are a hero because Quinn can die on seconds after you found her."-Said the doctor _

_"Thanks, I just don't want that see her died"- Said Sam_

_"You can enter to the room"- Said the doctor go away to another place_

_Sam go to the bathroom crying and touching her face that Quinn slapped. He was stronger and decided something, Sam bited her lips and enter to see Quinn. She was so bad after make the stupid thing in her room. Sam stay there all days to see Quinn and she kiss Quinn slowly after he knew that was in love with Quinn Fabray._

_"Be alive. I love you Quinn. Dont let me alone"- Said Sam to Quinn_


End file.
